In the market, a handle of a known pan generally is fixed, and thus results in a larger volume of the pan, and correspondingly results in a larger package volume of the pan, thereby increasing the transportation costs and decreasing profits. Additionally, the pan with fixed handle takes a large kitchen space to store and it is either not benefit to store.